Lemonde-JetEire War (WW3)
World War 3 already began at the time of Lemonde Airlines due to the numerous hackings of a number of airlines and that Mynflia and Tenia were launching intercepts all over the place. Trials Government officials heard about the news of this. The case has been named Lemonde v. Smith and the trial has been done in the U.S. Supreme Court of Law in Washington DC on September 24 at 9:00 PM EDT. Neither airline was found guilty and nothing will be done by the FAA about this. Operation Detonation's Response In response to the trial, prior action of Lemonde Airlines and JetEire have not been taken at all because around 6000 users would go crazy if anything did happen. That is why there was a trial about it. 'Operation Detonation Takes Action' However, Operation Detonation rejected this plan and they just decided they would kill the airline themselves. Some took figurative roles and some, like BurgerMuncher69, took literal roles. Because of horrible service, Operation Detonation has threatened to pull a Columbine during the next major flight that Lemonde Airlines has. If you do not understand what Operation Detonation means by this, they mean that they will go into the airport and shoot people. Even the reliable passengers. Any survivors will be transported by truck to torture chambers and then the main airport will be exploited and put onto the free models. The only reason why Operation Detonation is possibly going to get away with this is because almost everyone in the group is white and that shooting people in-game is not illegal, but hacking is. 'Day of the Shooting' BurgerMuncher69, who was at the time of the incident working as an on-duty secret service agent, joined the server JFK International as iDontGive2Craps and he detained TheOfficialAxe. BurgerMuncher69 did not foil any plans or spread any of it to Lemonde. All he did was detain TheOfficialAxe and he transported him by flight to the California State Supreme Court, where he was interrogated and questioned about the entire incident the next day. The person that interrogated TheOfficialAxe was Voyager69, one of the many 69ers that was named after Royal Carribean cruise ships. UKExpress Airlines Conflict UKExpress Airlines has also been involved in this conflict because Charlton1234 framed TheOfficialAxe for breaking the jetway that was used on a flight. However, investigators came and they found out that the jetway was broken the whole entire time. Charlton1234 has denied this claim, but it is the truth. TheOfficialAxe has planned to make an alt account and to exile everyone in the group because of this. However, due to recent studies, this is actually not a way to completely bring down an airline. iJeffyJayFeffy, the prime minister of Jeffland, has sent 6 navy ships to storm into the port of Scotland and to capture a number of citizens and to take them into concentration camps. This applied to the UK as well as Wales and Northern Ireland. On the morning of October 11, pro-Lemondian troops have burnt down the town of Chichestershire, in northwestern England. Anti-Lemondian troops have burnt down the town of South Newcastle and dimished the town of Bedfordshire. Charlton1234 has also said that TheOfficialAxe was a faggot and that Independence Air was a "gay" airline. 'Independence Air Strikes Back' As a result of the nuisance Charlton1234 caused, TheOfficialAxe talked to people, primarily to iJeffyJayFeffy and HalcyonAirlines69 about how to get revenge on UKExpress. However, days after the talks, on October 28 of 2014, an American Airlines 757, piloted by Charlt on1234, who committed suicide in the crash, was brought down due to pilot suicide and hit a Lion Air 737 in Polonsi, which is an island 43 miles northeast of Delta Int'l Airport. Of the 153 on board the American flight and the 67 on board the Lion Air flight, there was only 7 survivors, all of them were on the Lion Air 737. This accident was known as the Polonsi Airport Disaster. The following day, TheOfficialAxe set up a force of 128 squads of dozens of troops to go in and hijack a number of UKExpress planes. Everyone on board all of the 7 planes, minus most of the troops, who jumped off in parachutes, died. That was a total of about 2000 people that died. TheOfficialAxe had to face charges for manslaughter and terrorism which resulted in a fine of $1B USD. Airlinefreak69, the new owner of Pacific Airlines, burned down the UKExpress owned towns of Iverson and Converse. The FAA has plans to shut down both airlines and the conference will last days. Charlton1234 Rebels Main article: Charlton1234 v. United Kingdom As a result, Charlton1234 rebelled and formed the province of Charland. Charland's capital will be located at Newcastle and it has Devonshire, Amberview, Downsview, Webster, and Ellis as its other cities. Charland has declared war on the United Kingdom due to the lack of support the United Kingdom was giving to dominate the world. Charland is an anti-Lemondian nation that focuses on world domination and power and focuses on anti-Lemondism. On the night of November 17, 2014, he flew into California, but he chose to arrive from Northridge so nobody would notice him. Unfortunately, he was tracked down by the FBI and FAA and was taken to BurgerMuncher69's house to be executed. BurgerMuncher69, one of the FAA staff members as well as one of the main officers of the FBI, executed Charlton1234 soon after. News is yet to spread throughout the entire aviation industry, and this conflict will eventually become the UKExpress-Charland Conflict. Charland would have only lasted 3 weeks by the time the conflict will start because the new owner of UKExpress Airlines is elementfan001, who is a tyrant to Charland and Germany. Jeffland-Cyannia Conflict The conflict with Jeffland and Cyannia only lasted for 5 days (October 6-10) of 2014. However, this only meant that they would stop fighting. A total of 339 people of Jeffland were killed, as well as a 128 from Cyannia. The Jeffland-Cyannia Conflict eventually led up to the UKExpress Airlines Conflict. Cyannia was pro-Lemondian while Jeffland was anti-Lemondian. Possible Theories There has been a load of theories to why this conflict has started. Some of them are listed down below. 'TitanicGamer1912' TitanicGamer1912 was the most common high-rank of JetEire that was involved in this conflict. That is why there is not much of a reason why he could not have started this conflict. TitanicGamer1912, according to many people, is said to be a "dick" in the entire aviation industry. TitanicGamer1912 also states that mrsmith23 is actually the only person he relies on. One of BurgerMuncher69's videos contained a YouTube comment saying that TitanicGamer1912 started this whole conflict and BurgerMuncher69 agreed to it. 'AviFanaticSiq is AirlineReviews and AirlineEnforcement' Proven by TheOfficialAxe, it is said that AviFanaticSiq, CEO of Swiss Airways is the same person as AirlineReviews and AirlineEnforcement and that those are his alt accounts. How it was proved was that all 3 users have 'downwithlemonde' as a hashtag on them. AviFanaticSiq has not confessed about it yet so this is still a theory and not the truth. 'Usctrojan18' This theory is more common. Usctrojan18 has been taking control of Delta Air Lines ever since its previous owner, TheTechDude456, left the airline and took control of JetRouge, then Air Caraibes. The reason why is that both users were supporting JetEire since the conflict and that they have decided to rant on Lemonde Airlines against this whole conflict. There is more proof, especially because Usctrojan18 uploaded a video with him and TheOfficialAxe trying to crash Lemonde Airlines planes into New York-John F. Kennedy Int'l Airport, made by MrLemonde23, but they were both quickly stopped by TSA agents and by various NYPD officers. Both were sentenced life in prison without parole, but they paid their bail of $300M USD. In addition, his Washington-Dulles Int'l Airport was put on the free market by BurgerMuncher69 when user DogeOk actually made it uncopylocked. The reason why BurgerMuncher69 has not been charged with the action was because it was uncopylocked by DogeOk, which meant that it was free to take by everyone. In fact, Usctrojan18 himself wrote on the comments that he wasn't mad about it. If that was really the case, then theorists have no idea why BurgerMuncher69 ended up getting banned from a number of airports, like DogeOk's Shanghai-Pudong Int'l Airport and Usctrojan18's San Diego Int'l Airport. 'BurgerMuncher69' Not all theorists believe that the conflict was started on ROBLOX. Some people, like AsianaGoldMember, believe that BurgerMuncher69's original rant about Lemonde Airlines has caused a lot of hate between the two airlines and that people from both sides started hating him. From Lemonde Airlines because his partner TheOfficialAxe wants him to hate on Lemonde and to support JetEire to JetEire staff because they think he is a big fan of Lemonde Airlines. However, a couple weeks after the video was published, Mrlemonde23, the CEO of Lemonde Airlines, messaged BurgerMuncher69 about the video and that he agreed with some of the stuff. However, TheOfficialAxe talked with BurgerMuncher69 about it and so did iJeffyJayFeffy. Neither could approve or think of that happening because both TheOfficialAxe and iJeffyJayFeffy hate Lemonde Airlines. 'TheTechDude456' Theorists also believe that TheTechDude456 was the one involved in this whole conflict the entire time. Also, people believe that he was the one that started this. Evidence that supports this includes him planning the attack on JFK airport by hijacking planes of Lemonde Airlines and crashing them into buildings. People like Eykuk state that TheTechDude456 hates everyone and that the people he gets admin from are the only ones that actually care about him. TheTechDude456 also used to own Delta Air Lines, before handing it to MartinTheFifth, who gave it to Usctrojan18, who will probably scam lando1700 into giving Delta Air Lines. 'MartinTheFifth' MartinTheFifth also played a major role. His hate started from TheTechDude456. He was too gullible to even act for once and he believed too much. Therefore, he joined TheTechDude456 in his next plot, which was to crash a Lemonde Airlines plane into Mrlemonde23's house or into the Lemonde Hotel. Unfortunately, in chats, MartinTheFifth was talking all about it. Then, HalcyonAirlines69 and XhelightAirlines69 overheard the conversation and they filed a report to the FAA. The FAA forced MartinTheFifth to cease Delta Air Lines or to give it to someone else. Category:Roblox Airline Industry